Meant To Be
by misslondon98
Summary: 100 word Finchel drabbles and/or one-shots. Taking requests. Rated 'T' just for the occasional chapter
1. What Movie?

"_Please_ Finn? I'm begging."

Rachel looked up at Finn with big brown eyes, her lips in an exaggerated pout.

"Not again," Finn whined, laying his head back against the couch. They were at Rachel's house, snuggling on the floor of her living room. There backs were pressed against the sofa; legs sprawled under the coffee table.

"It would make me so happy," she told him, her eyes beginning to water a little. Finn knew she was doing it on command and wasn't actually crying, but it still turned him to putty in her delicate hands.

"Fine. Funny Girl it is."


	2. I Love You

**A/N: This is supposed to take place after their first Regionals, the one where Vocal Adrenaline win and Finn tells Rachel that he loves her, and Finn and Rachel are on a date or hanging out or something**

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"You've said that a thousand times today, Finn."

"I know. But I just love saying it."

"Then say it again."

"I. Love. You."

"Do you love me more than football?"

"Totally."

"Do you love me more than food?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me more than winning Regionals?"

"There's no point in winning Regionals if you aren't there singing with me."

"Do you love me more than you loved Quinn?"

"I love you more than I ever cared for Quinn a million times over."

"I love you Finn."


	3. Apologies

**A/N: Takes place after 'Prom Queen'**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was standing in front of his mirror, rehearsing over and over again.<p>

"I'm really sorry, Rachel," Finn apologized again. "It was wrong for me to ruin your night. I just…lost control. I didn't like seeing my friend getting so close with somehow I thought wasn't good for her. But I shouldn't have interfered with your love life. I have no place there."

_Really Hudson? Don't try and deny it. You were jealous. You can't stand the thought of her being with any guy but you._

Sometimes he really wished that that voice in his head would shut up.


	4. Beautiful

**A/N: I know Finn isn't this deep, but I thought it was a cute idea. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me and I'll try and include it.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked in a low, insecure voice.<p>

"No," Finn replied, after some thought.

Suddenly Rachel's entire world seemed to crash around her ears. Her eyes brimmed with tears, self-esteem plummeting. The only person who had ever made her feel-

"Pretty makes you sound boring. Typical. You could describe any ordinary girl on the street as pretty. You're more than that, Rach. You've got that dark hair and those big eyes, those cute expressions when you get really emotional about something, that smoking body…you're more than just pretty. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."


	5. Crushed

**A/N: Okay, I cheated. This one is 307 words instead of 100. But I had to write it. That look on Finn's face when he saw Rachel and Jesse...it broke my heart. If you have not seen 'Funeral', don't read! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Crushed.<p>

That was the only way he could describe it. He didn't know why it took him so long. He just wanted to get his life back, the one he had before Rachel. After everything with her…he just wanted things to be simple again. No one ever told him love was so hard. But Ms. Syslvester's speech…it made him realize he just couldn't deny it anymore. It wasn't fair to Quinn, and it wasn't to Rachel. It wasn't fair to him. He broke up with Quinn, and he realized that he would only ever be truly happy with Rachel, no matter how much pain was also there. He even bought her a pink flower. She loved flowers, and pink was her favorite color. She would of course be in the auditorium, so he went there.

He just didn't know who else would be in there with her.

Seeing Jesse St. Jerk lean in to kiss her, to kiss _his _girl…who gave him that right? Why was she letting him? Didn't she remember what he did?

Tears stung in his eyes. It felt like his very soul was being compressed. Didn't she understand that he loved her? Yeah, he screwed up sometimes. He screwed up a lot. But the difference was, he loved her no matter what happened. Through it all, he never stopped loving her. St. James…he wasn't genuine. He wasn't real. He was manipulative and shallow and completely emotionless. He didn't know what real love was. Finn may have made some of the same mistakes that Jesse did, but the difference was that he could change. He was determined to change. If it meant getting Rachel back, he would do anything. Because not until that moment at the funeral did Finn realize he didn't care about fame, or popularity, or anything.

He only cared about her.


	6. Cookies

**A/N: Thought you guys should get an update before the 'apocalypse'. Oh, and I will take any requests from you guys for a drabble or one shot.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. What, like 90 percent of stuff in cookies is from animals? How can a vegan cookie exist?"<p>

Rachel Berry sighed at her boyfriend's close mindedness. Boyfriend. She loved saying that.

"They make substitutes, Finn. Like…soy."

"Doesn't that stuff all, y'know, suck?"

Rachel stepped away from the oven and wrapped her arms around her giant hulking mass of a boyfriend.

"Just eat them for me, okay?" she asked, pressing a small, lingering kiss upon his lips. Her warm breath washed over his face, deep brown eyes looking up at him so beautifully.

He didn't complain anymore.


	7. Valentine's Day

Rachel Berry never expected anything for Valentine's Day. Finn didn't really strike her as the romantic type. He told her he loved her for the first time seconds before they went on stage, just as a random outburst. He cheated on a girl, then convinced her to cheat with him, after he had been cheated on. He opened up a kissing booth, for God's sake.

So naturally, when she found her bedroom covered in pink tulips petals, spelling out I Love You Rachel in the very center, she was a little surprised. As pleasantly surprised as a girl could be.


	8. Questions

**A/N: Congratulations, more angsty Finn fics! Takes place before 'New York' (BEST EPISODE EVER), as it says, just after his breakup with Quinn, but before the auditorium incident. Oh, and this one is 200 words. I am taking requests!**

* * *

><p>"As her boyfriend, I can answer that."<p>

Finn would never forget that feeling. That feeling he had had all summer. The feeling where he wanted to look straight at Jacob's camera and announce that he was Rachel Berry's boyfriend. He chased her for so long, it hurt him so much, and nothing felt better than being able to say it.

Maybe it looked like that feeling went away. Maybe when he got so upset with Rachel, got so irritated, when he flirted with Santana, it seemed like he didn't feel that pride anymore. And maybe sometimes that was right. But now, looking at his reflection mere hours after breaking up with Quinn, he realized one thing: he never really cared about what anybody thought when he was dating Rachel. When he got mean looks in the hallways, he didn't notice. Rachel's hand had been in his, what else was there in the world?

When he walked down the hall, hand-in-hand with Quinn, appearances were all that mattered. The looks he got were the only thing he paid attention to. Popularity was all that mattered.

But what won? Popularity or love?

And why did he just let himself answer that now?


	9. Facebook

A/N: Yet another one where I ditch the 100-word rule and go nuts. I don't know how long this is. Facebook fic! Takes place after 'New York', when Finchel is dating (YES). This chapter is rated 'T'. And I think I'm just gonna change the overall rating to a T so that I can have a little more freedom in what I write

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Artie Abrams **For now…

**Santana Lopez **Really Berry? You advertise your treason? You little bitch cost us Nationals!

**Kurt Hummel **Cool it Santana, at least they'll be less dramatic now

**Mercedes Jones **likes this

**Blaine Anderson **While I do still believe that the kiss was unprofessional, I'm happy for you two

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Not gonna last. You two will be exes again the next time Finn bats his eyes at Quinn

**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany S. Pierce **like this

**Finn Hudson **You guys are all just jealous. I love Rachel, and I'm done with Quinn. This is to last.

**Rachel Berry **likes this

**Rachel Berry **That's right babe And Tina, Artie, please stop with the negativity. You're opinions about my romantic life mean little as I understand that Finn really cares about me, and me him

**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Is it for real this time?

**Rachel Berry **When was it ever faked?

**Kurt Hummel **Okay, leave them alone guys…

**Blaine Anderson **Yes, why don't we all just congratulate Finn and Rachel on their reconciliation and let it be?

**Santana Lopez **Because they beez annoying

**Rachel Berry **That sentence made no sense, Satan

**Rachel Berry **Oops, 'Santana'

**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, and Santana Lopez like this**

**Mercedes Jones **Um, Santana liked that?

**Santana Lopez **Damn straight, Aretha

**Rachel Berry **This is getting out of hand…

**Finn Hudson **I agree, Rach. Why don't you come over and we can ignore everything bad they're saying ;)

**Kurt Hummel **That would be my cue to leave the house…I'll be at Blaine's

**Rachel Berry **I love you

**Kurt Hummel **You better

**Rachel Berry **I was talking to Finn…

**Kurt Hummel **Rach, the walls are thin, and my room is next to Finn's. I DESERVE some appreciation. Finn seems to have plenty

**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 36 others like this**

**Rachel Berry **FINN!

**Finn Hudson **Sorry babe…

**Rachel Berry **And for your information, Kurt, your implications of sexual activity are completely false

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Fail, dude. You fail.

**Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Sue Sylvester, and 567 others like this**

**Finn Hudson **Do you have to advertise that, Rach?

**Rachel Berry **Finn!

**Santana Lopez **I think you can stay at your house now Kurt

**Sam Evans **Wait, why is Ms. Sylvester on here?


	10. Pregnant

"Rachel!" Finn called, bursting through the front door of his apartment. "I got dinner!"

Finn set the bag of Chinese takeout down, wondering where his wife was. Usually she was rehearsing before the show, but he couldn't here any singing. That was especially odd, seeing as the final performance was tonight.

"Rach, are you here?"

Quiet sobs escaped their bedroom.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly, hurrying into the bedroom. He was surprised to find his wife sitting on the edge of their bed, tears streaming down her face…smiling?

"Finn," she said, looking up at him brilliantly. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
